


Sunday Morning Rain

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Yuri, VictUuri, victuuri fluff, victuuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: Victor and Yuri take a week break in St.Petersburg and this is how they spend their first day home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling some soft cute smut to please my victuuri soul after episode 11

" _Ahh Ah Victor!_ "

Yuri's voice echoed in the room, only to grow quiet besides the sound of the St.Petersburg rain hitting the bedroom window. The rapid heart beat in Yuri's chest went to his ears as he collapsed on the bed, panting heavily as he finished up his second orgasm of the day. It was barely eight o'clock in the morning. A soft touch on his hip moved away, he looked up to see Victor licking his glistened lips as he stared down at Yuri in awe.

The younger man smiled shyly as he covered his eyes with his arm, he could feel how hot his cheeks were.

"How was that? Are my cock-sucking skills getting better?" Victor asked playfully, grasping Yuri's wrist delicately to press a small kiss on his palm. Yuri laughed softly at Victor's words, shaking his head quickly.

"You've always been amazing at it."

"Oh, you know me, Yuri." Victor bit down on Yuri's thumb gently and stared into his eyes, "I'm a perfectionist."

The sounds of their laughs filled the warm room once again, Yuri slowly sat up and pulled Victor onto his lap. Their lips molded in sync, his hand moved up to Victor's jawline and caressed his cheek. It was slow, wanting to take in every taste he could of his lover.

Victor was absolutely intoxicating, everything about him made Yuri want him more whether it was just to cuddle or to ride. The man had Yuri wrapped around his finger and he was perfectly okay with it. Victor pulled away slowly, biting down on Yuri's bottom lip teasingly before letting it go.

"Mm, I want you to ride me, Victor."

 "Yeah? How badly?"

Yuri chuckled as he ran his hands down Victor's back, "Very badly."

Once Victor sat comfortably in his lap, Yuri took the chance to grab the lube on the pillow and put the liquid on his fingers. His husband moved up slightly, feeling Yuri's wet fingers rub against his hole before pushing it inside him. His lips attached onto Victor's shoulder, each kiss lingering for Victor to feel. Victor whimpered at the touch. His fingers dragged in and out, letting Victor have a chance to relax.

Yuri took the moment to slip another finger inside him.

" _Yuri_ ," Victor whispered breathlessly, his hips shaking in the grasp of Yuri's other hand.

The younger man could feel how warm Victor was, inside and out. The urge to take it slow was egging Yuri on, he wanted to make Victor come apart. Yuri pushed the two fingers in deeper, putting pressure on the bundle of nerves that caused Victor to cry out in pleasure. Victor's hands went straight to Yuri's hair, gripping the black strands to keep himself together. 

"Are you- _Ahh_ Are you going to get inside me?"

"Not yet, dove. Don't be impaitent." 

Victor groaned as Yuri's fingers began to spread and open him up, his body tensed up at the stretch. Yuri continued to open him up, nudging in a third finger. The silver-haired man tugged at Yuri's hair gently, his body grinding down on his husband's fingers. It was becoming too much for Victor.

"I know this is one of your favorite things to do," Victor murmured as he looked at Yuri intently, "but I'd also enjoy you inside me."

Yuri's eyebrow cocked up, "You saying my fingers aren't enough?"

"You _know_ what I'm saying."

Their eyes locked on sight, Yuri grinned amusingly before pushing deeper once again and making a scissor motion inside him. Victor groaned, trying to fight how good it felt. But Yuri was way too good at fingering with his long, slender fingers teasing him; one of Victor's favorite things. His man knew where all his spots were, none of it wasn't new to the younger man.

A gasp left his lips, Yuri had added a fourth finger. Victor could see the smirk playing on Yuri's lips, he wanted to wipe it off his face but he couldn't help but throw his head back. Releasing a loud moan, it could be heard over the rain.

"What were you saying again?"

The teaing voice in Victor's ear made him scoff, "Still doesn't compare to your cock, Yuri."

Victor felt like he finally said something right. Yuri's fingers slipped out of Victor's now abused and stretched hole. His husband placed both hands on Victor's waist, he sat up and grabbed the lube to slick Yuri up before slowly bringing Yuri inside him. He eyed inbetween them and watched his cock disapper into Victor, groaning at the tight feeling. 

The younger man watched his husband bounce in his lap. Silver-haired strands of his hair moving on and off his face, his body was pale but his cheeks were flushed red. The obscene expression plastered on his face from the way his mouth was parted to let out moans to his dazy blue eyes pouring into Yuri. He has never seen a man so sexy and beautiful as his Victor. He trailed his hands towards Victor's thighs, glancing at his husband's own hard cock as he groaned. 

"You always do this so well, sometimes it's hard to believe I'm the only man you've ever been with."

His husband panted heavily as he slowed down his movements, " _Only_ man I will ever be with."

He couldn't hide the beaming in his flushed face from Victor's spoken words. Victor gripped Yuri's shoulder, lifting and pushing himself on the cock he dearly begged for. To Victor, Yuri had the perfect size; it wasn't too long but he was thick, There hasn't been a time where he wasn't drooling over the fact that he can have Yuri's cock in his mouth or inside him. He practice riding him, mainly on Yuri's fingers cause he wanted to get the skill down. Which Yuri found adorable yet sexy at the same time.

The older man moaned quietly, he started to rotate his hips carefully as Yuri pulled his own knees up to get a better angle. Yuri thrusted up into Victor, their moans came out in unison as Victor felt Yuri pound into him. He could feel how hard Yuri was inside him, it was a satsifying full feeling. The way Yuri grasped his aching cock made Victor whimper, he fell forward against Yuri's chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

The intake of Yuri's cock thrusting in him along with Yuri stroking him at the same pace, it filled his head with clouds.

"Y-Yuri!"

"I'm gonna need you to cum first, Victor."

Victor nodded, it was overwhelming and the pit of his stomach was now giving him a sign. A shout escaoed his lips once Yuri hit his prostate, Yuri immediately stopped as he looked at the closed bedroom door.

"W-Wha-"

His question was cut off by a howl at the door, they looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Makkachin, I'm okay." Victor murmured as he heard the poodle paw at the door, "Go to your spot."

They stayed still to listen to the sound of Makkachin walking away. A chill went down Victor's spine, Yuri was rubbing his back soothingly while slowly jerking him off. Victor let out a breathy laugh, grinding his hips forward to meet Yuri's strokes.

"The rains coming down, hm?" Yuri whispered, thrusting up into his husband deeply.

"Mm, maybe that's why- _oh god_ \- why Makkachin wants to come in."

Yuri chuckled, they both moaned at the slowly, dragging feeling. Victor was so close and on the look of Yuri's face, he was too. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration and lips parted as he left out each breath he took in. The spasming of his hips were getting more out of control, Victor ran his fingers through his husband's hair once he sat up completely straight. 

"Cum in me, Yuri." Victor mumbled sweetly, Yuri grunted.

"You first."

"Me?"

"Please."

The soft beg went straight to Victor's cock, he started to ride him once again. 

"Age before beauty," Victor whispered, it took a few more thrusts before they released. Victor felt Yuri slowly filling him up, making his body shiver. They laid together, catching their breathes. Victor moved off his husband, getting comfortably against his side to lay his head on Yuri's chest. Yuri wrapped an arm around Victor, the rain hitting the window soon returned as a sound to fill the room.

"One more round before breakfast?" Yuri asked curiously, eyeing the smile on Victor's lips.

"One more than food, I'm starving."

" _Me too._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle


End file.
